Sasuke-sama
by Prominensa
Summary: Ini kisah Sakura Haruno yang bekerja melayani sepenuh hati, yang dengan tulus melayani dan mengorbankan segalanya kepada Sasuke-sama /R17 [sebagian chapter dihapus-fanfiksi ini dalam tahap rewrite]


**Sasuke-sama**

 **Chapter 4**

Sasuke duduk lemas di atas sofa warna merah maroon yang ada di ruang tamu. Ia mengendurkan dasinya sambil membuang karbon dioksida dengan kasar. Bulir-bulir keringat menari di atas dahinya. Pun di wajahnya, terlihat jelas guratan lelah bersua di tiap sisi. Tenggorokan Sasuke kering, membuatnya kesakitan saat berdeham. Jas yang ia sampirkan di sebelah bahu ikut merosot, saat Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke arah dapur.

Biasanya, akan ada yang mengantarkan segelas air putih ketika ia pulang dari kantor. Tanpa ia suruh pun, seseorang akan melayaninya tanpa banyak cakap. Namun, tidak seminggu ini. Sasuke tinggal sendirian di dalam rumah barunya. Sesekali hanya mampir jasa pelayanan kebersihan untuk membantu, dan selebihnya tak ada siapapun selain Sasuke sendiri.

 _Menyedihkan_

Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan hanya menatap isinya. Botol air mineral berjajar rapi di sisi pintu. Semua masih penuh. Tak ada yang kosong. Tangan kanannya terulur mengambil salah satu botol. Tanpa aba-aba, ia segera membuka tutupnya dan menenggak hampir setengah air tersebut. Kemudian, dengan sedikit sempoyongan, Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Mengempaskan tubuhnya yang letih di atas sofa, dan memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada aroma tubuh Sakura menyapa indra penciuman Sasuke. Ia refleks membuka mata, dan menoleh ke segala arah, seolah mencari sosok gadis itu; yang beberapa hari ini membuat Sasuke tersiksa karena merindu. Namun, tak ada Sakura. Baik bayangan maupun sosoknya. Sakura tak ada di sini.

Sial, Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Rasanya seperti dikhianati cinta sejati. Padahal dirinyalah yang pengecut, lari dari pernyataan cinta Sakura seminggu yang lalu. Mencoba menenangkan diri, tetapi kenyataannya ia sedang diselimuti ilusi.

Kini, ia merasa kesepian. Bukan hanya itu, keadaannya juga menyedihkan. Hampir setiap menit ia membayangkan kehadiran Sakura. Selalu berimajinasi tentang tubuh telanjangnya. Juga rasa puting Sakura saat ia mengisap kuat-kuat payudaranya. Sasuke memikirkan hal itu sejak ia pergi dari rumah. Membuat Ino memaki tanpa henti karena Sasuke tak bergairah saat lidah mereka beradu.

Namun, ia tak bisa meng-iya-kan begitu saja pernyataan cinta Sakura. Selain mengingat kasta mereka, ia juga masih ragu; apakah yang ia rasakan ini sekadar pelampiasan atau memang cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke masih belum mengerti.

 _Sakura_

Ia kembali memejamkan mata. Berimajinasi liar tentang Sakura-nya. Berkhayal menjilat wajahnya, menciumi perutnya, hingga menjelajahi selangkangan Sakura. Jari Sasuke mencari kehangatan di antara kedua paha itu. Menggelitik klitoris berwarna merah jambu yang lembab dan nikmat. Sambil berusaha keras bermain di dalam lorong. Dan mengobrak-abrik apa yang ada di dalamnya. Saat Sakura melenguh di bawah tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar, Sasuke akan membungkam mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya sendiri.

 _Ah, Sasuke-sama_!

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengelus kejantanannya yang seperti gundukan di balik celana. Detik-detik saat ia membayangkan Sakura, mendadak membuat senjatanya berubah menjadi mode tempur tanpa perintah.

Ia menggigit bibir bawah, dan membuka resleting celana. Kejantanannya sudah sesak bukan main. Berulang kali Sasuke mengumpat dan memaki agar benda itu kembali tidur. Namun, benda itu makin mengeras dan membuat frustrasi tuan-nya.

"Apa aku harus memesan pelacur?" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas. Hingga akhirnya terlintas ide untuk pulang ke rumah, mencari celana dalam Sakura, dan memakainya untuk masturbasi.

"Bagaimana kalau orang rumah tahu?"

Tentu saja harga dirinya akan jatuh tanpa ia duga. Reputasinya sebagai seorang pria pun akan diragukan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, masturbasi dengan celana dalam pelayannya. Ini akan membuat malu dan tertawa seluruh anggota clan Uchiha.

Sasuke diam sejenak, masih terus memikirkan cara. Mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan Sakura, tetapi tak bisa ia lakukan. Semakin ingin dihapus, semakin jelas bayangan Sakura yang menggeliat di bawah kungkungannya. Bahkan di detik yang lain, Sasuke seolah merasakan tubuh Sakura menindihnya, dan pinggulnya bergoyang sambil mendesah tak karuan.

 _Sasuke-sama_

 _Ah, Sasuke-sama_

 _Oh, ah-_

Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ini sudah menyiksa batin dan kejantanannya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke segera menutup resleting celana, dan menyambar kunci mobil. Ia berkendara tengah malam dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyerupai seorang pembalap mobil. Dan kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, ia sampai di rumah. Terlihat kondisi rumah sangatlah sepi mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul satu malam. Sasuke pun tahu, pasti Sakura juga sudah terlelap di atas ranjangnya.

Dengan kunci cadangan yang ia simpan, Sasuke membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug tidak karuan. Ia takut dicurigai ayah dan ibunya.

Saat ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah menuju tangga, seseorang memanggil namanya. Sasuke tercingangah menatap sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau yang terlihat berkilau di tengah lampu yang padam.

"Sa-Sasuke- _sama_?"

Sasuke diam dalam keheningan ruangan. Ia melihat Sakura semakin kurus dan pucat. Pipinya terlihat cekung, dan ada kantung warna hitam di bawah kedua matanya. Bibirnya yang mungil bergetar seolah menahan tangis. Ia menghambut ke arah Sasuke, dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura lembut. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah saat Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya. Kemeja itu basah, tetapi Sasuke tak peduli lagi.

Ia melihat wajah Sakura yang bercucuran air mata. Sorot mata Sasuke mengiba saat itu juga. Sakura terlihat menderita hingga fisiknya berubah. Ada kerinduan yang membara di sorot mata Sakura.

"Sakura, maukah kau ikut denganku?" Sasuke berbisik.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke- _sama_."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang membawanya menaiki anak tangga. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Itu adalah pintu kamar Sasuke yamg biasa Sakura bersihkan. Entah kenapa, wajah keduanya langsung memerah saat pintu terbuka. Mungkin karena sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar, setelah Sakura masuk ke dalamnya. Sakura dibimbing menuju ranjang dan ia pun menurut. Sasuke membuka seluruh pakaiannya, hingga menyisakan celana dalam ketat berwarna abu-abu. Di balik sana, sudah ada kejantanannya yang menunggu.

Sakura hanya menatap polos tubuh Sasuke. Meski begitu, rasa panas karena melihat tubuh Sasuke yang hampir telanjang, membuat Sakura sedikit merasa gelisah. Jantungnya terasa mau copot saat Sasuke membelai wajahnya.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke, "apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura melonjak kaget. Ia menjadi ingat dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Sampai detik Sasuke kembali, tak ada jawaban yang ia temui. Sorot mata Sakura meredup saat memikirkannya.

"Saya mencintai Sasuke- _sama_ ," balasnya, "tapi, apakah Anda mencintai saya?"

Bibir Sasuke hampir saja menyapa bibir Sakura. Namun, semua terhenti saat Sakura mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang menjadi hantu dalam hatinya itu.

"Bisakah kau buat aku mencintaimu? Aku sudah lupa apa itu mencinta." Sasuke meremas tangan Sakura, kemudian mengecupnya. "Terakhir, yang aku tahu, cinta membuatku terluka dan menderita."

Entah rayuan atau bukan. Bagi Sasuke, ia perlu diajarkan kembali hal-hal seperti ini. Karena setelah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Ino, yang ia mengerti hanya bercinta. Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Ia merasa iba dengan tuan-nya itu.

"Saya ingin membuat Sasuke- _sama_ bahagia, tapi saya tidak yakin ...," Sakura menjeda, "jika Sasuke- _sama_ akan bahagia karena saya."

Buru-buru Sasuke melepas pelukannya Sakura dan bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kita berdua sama-sama tahu, jika kita tidak bisa bersama karena kasta?" Sakura tersenyum masam. "Jadi, saya sudah merenung dan memikirkannya. Setelah menerima jawaban Anda, saya akan pergi dari rumah ini."

Ada satu buah planet seolah menimpa tubuh Sasuke hingga roboh. Ia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Gairah bercinta yang tadinya ia tahan dan akan segera diluapkan, mendadak menghilang bersama senyum Sakura yang terlalu masam dalam suasana malam ini.

"Aku-"

"Terkadang saat seseorang pergi, kita menjadi tahu satu hal. Apakah perasaan ini benar mencintainya atau hanya sekadar ingin bercinta."

Hanya bunyian detik pada jam dinding yang terdengar mendominasi ruang kamar Sasuke. Ia tercengang mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura barusan. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Apa yang ia rasakan terhadap pelayannya ini, masih tergolong abu-abu. Sasuke yang cerdas mendadak buntu karena cinta.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura melepas kaus dan juga celana pendek miliknya. Hanya tersisa bra dan celana dalam berenda yang tertinggal di tubuh. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura bimbang. Melihat Sakura yang nyaris telanjang itu, membuat Sasuke justru mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maaf," nada suara Sasuke terdengar serak. "Aku belum punya jawaban untuk masalah ini. Apakah aku mencintaimu, aku pun tak tahu. Apalagi memikirkan bagaimana orang tuaku tahu." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menenangkan putra bungsu Mikoto ini. Sebelah tangannya membelai punggung Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan cinta. Hingga detik-detik telah berlalu, keduanya tanpa sadar telah tidur sambil berpelukan di balik selimut.

Jauh di dalam mimpi Sasuke, ia masih bertanya. Apakah ia mencintai Sakura atau memang hanya sekadar butuh untuk bercinta? Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Dan pagi hari telah tiba. Sasuke terkejut tak menemukan Sakura di sisinya. Bahkan di setiap sudut rumah pun tak ada hawa keberadaannya. Ia menjadi gelisah seperti anak ayam yang tersesat.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah tanpa kabar." Ny. Mikoto tampak heran menatap putranya yang di ujung rasa gamang.

"Sakura, di mana dia sekarang?"

"Eh? Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk, sambil terus melihat sekeliling.

"Ia baru saja pergi dari rumah ini. Sakura sudah mengundurkan diri."

Mulut Sasuke terbuka beberapa detik. "Ke-Kenapa?"

Sang ibu tersenyum manis, membuat Sasuke heran. "Katanya, dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang." Sebelah tangannya menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Kamu tidak mau tanggung jawab, ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng tanda tak mengerti. Namun, ibunya justru terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Ibu sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi, kamu harus tanggung jawab karena sudah membuat Sakura pergi dari sini."

"Ta-Tapi, Bu. Kami kan—"

Ny. Mikoto memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Karena dia pelayan dan kamu majikan?" Ny. Mikoto berdecak, "Sasuke, kamu lahir dari rahim seorang pelayan. Dulu Ibu juga sama seperti Sakura. Pelayan di keluarga Uchiha. Mereka menyambut Ibu menjadi menantu sampai detik ini." Jelas Ny. Mikoto dengan nada lemah lembut.

Sasuke menatap paras ayu sang ibu dengan penuh kekaguman. Ia memang seperti malaikat. Hati dan fisiknya tak diragukan lagi kelembutannya. Tak heran jika ayahnya jatuh cinta dengan wanita ini. Keduanya saling berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Membuat Tn. Fugaku sedikit penasaran menatap mereka di atas tangga.

Kerisauan hatinya mulai memudar. Kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya sudah diberi sayap oleh sang ibu. Mereka kini bebas menggoda Sasuke. Namun, apalah arti kupu-kupu itu jika dewi musim seminya tak ada di sini. Dan itulah yang harus Sasuke cari.

 **[Tbc]**

 **Seperti biasa, mohon maaf jika ketikannya amberegul. Saya coba ketik langsung di hp, melalui aplikasi wattpad. Karena udah enggak ada waktu lagi untuk buka laptop.**

 **Kasih krisar ya. Biar bisa langsung diedit. Thanks.**


End file.
